EC weeks
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: Here will be all my contributions for EC weeks from now on. I hope you'll enjoy this collection of unrelated OS and if you do, don't forget to let me know. Rating might (it probably will) change along the way but I'll add a warning at the beginning of the OS involved.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's my contribution for Day one of EC week (a day later, sorry). I hope you enjoy._

 **Day 1:** **David becomes the Dark One instead of Emma**

 _Maybe he shouldn't have done that._

It was the first thought that crossed the Prince's mind as he faced what he'd done. He was the Dark One. The most powerful practitioner of magic of all time. The most feared as well. And as he felt the magic run through his veins, mixing with his blood, as he felt its darkness, its power...its taste, he realized just as true that latest must be.

He let his hand fall back, the limb shaking around the burning dagger. It was a good kind of burn, the kind that hurt but that made you feel strong. A strength he hadn't felt for a long time; a strength he'd been hoping to find his way back to for a while now without admitting it to his loved ones or himself.

 _His loved ones._

The man blinked, snapping back to reality. He looked around. They were all watching him, wary. Emma was standing next to Hook, her mouth and eyes wide open, a hand stretched towards him. Snow was next to them. She didn't look much different in her features than their daughter save maybe the tear rolling down her cheek. Regina was on the other side with Robin. She seemed more poised than the others but he could read her. The vein on her forehead was showing and the way she glanced up and down between his face and the dagger… She was as scared as them just better at hiding it. They were all scared of him.

The realization hit him and maybe it was weird but he wasn't hurt by it. He understood. He'd be fearing as well if he was in their shoes, he supposed.

The man suddenly paused in his thoughts and he closed his eyes. The power never ceased to grown inside of him and there was a sudden feeling, something inside his head -the desire… No! The _need_ to hurt someone. It was as if his fingertips were burning with poison and the only way to rid them of it, was by reaching through someone's heart, rip it out and watch his victim fall before his satisfied eyes.

He opened his eyes back and let them fall on Regina. At that very moment, he'd never understood her better.

"Find me."

It was a whisper but it was deep, so deep that he didn't even recognize his own voice and it almost startled him. Unfortunately, there was no time to waste or else he could put them all at risk. With a wave of his hand and a spell that came to his mind as if he'd known it his entire life, he engulfed himself into a dark green cloud and disappeared.

…

 _Find me._

"He's funny", Regina hissed silently as she tromped hastily, following one of David's shirt, enchanted by a location spell.

The Charmings, the other Charmings, were looking for the Apprentice with Hook and Robin and although it'd been tough to convince Snow and Emma to let her deal with David for now, the women had finally agreed when Regina had explained that he was probably scared to hurt them. So, they were now heading to Gold's shop while she was trekking through the wood to wherever the Prince had decided to hide.

She found him within a half hour maybe. He was by the river, the Toll Bridge more precisely and she let out a empathetic sigh at the sight. He was shaking and she knew all too well what he must be feeling.

"I can't make them stop," the man growled under his breath, his back still facing her.

"What?" she asked quietly, waving a hand to envelop the shirt and make it disappear.

"The voices. They're everywhere, whispering in my ears."

The brunette bit her lower lip, nodding. She walked up to him and sat beside him.

"You need to fight it David," she said earnestly and he glared at her, his eyes deep and vicious.

It took all her will power not to look too scared but she sat still, holding his gaze defiantly.

"And how should I do that, _your Majesty_?" he spat with scorn.

"By focusing on those you love and remembering that your actions could cost you to lose them," she replied, not missing a beat.

She stayed silent for a moment then carried on.

"Do you remember that time...after Daniel -when I had to let him go. You found me afterwards and I was angry and using magic."

"You mean that time we fucked."

"Irrelevant to the situation," she said rolling her eyes. "You remember what you told me? To pull it together or else I'd lose Henry. The same applies to you. We'll find a way to help you get rid of the darkness and to lock that thing away once and for all but in the meantime, you have to be strong."

A small pause settled between them.

"Do you ever think about it?" David then asked, looking at her.

"About what?"

"The time we fucked."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I think about it sometimes. I don't regret it, you know. I mean, of course I regret having betrayed Snow but the rest -I don't. I think we both needed it at the time."

"You're probably right but whatever those voices in your head are telling you, don't you dare mention it to anyone or you being the Dark One will be the least of your worries," she warned, looking at him pointedly. "Now come on," she said, standing up.

He looked at her, unsure before finally humoring her. The brunette put both her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.

"You'll be alright. You have a family who won't let you down. You'll be alright."

"I can't be with them now. I don't want to risk hurting them."

"As you wish. You can stay in my vault if you want but I swear if you touch one thing, I'll end you."

"I'm the Dark One," he said, unimpressed.

"You're still a common shepherd who may now have power but a power he doesn't even know how to use. Trust me, you don't scare me."

He chuckled. It was an odd sound to his ears but it was a welcomed one.

"Will you help -me?" He looked up at her hesitantly and she scoffed on a smirk.

"Don't worry, Charming," she let out, heading towards the cemetery. "Lucky for you, I've been feeling generous lately."

He rolled his eyes at her smugness but he felt a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders at the knowledge that she'd help him control his new acquired powers.

He watched her, walking ahead of him and a smirk graced his face. He waved a hand and appeared right before her but all hope of startling her disappeared at the sight of her face.

Her brows were raised and she had crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not impressed," she said simply.

The Prince bit his lip and watched walk past him with an amused scoff.

"I'll have to try harder then," he said. "Thank you, Regina," he added after a while, once he had caught up to her. "Truly."

She didn't look at him but he saw her nod.

"Don't mention it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's my contribution for Day two of EC week. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

 **Day 2:** **David wakes from his coma during the curse with all of his memories**

She hears the news from Whale. John Doe -David, he's woken up. The thought brings her a mixture of fear and relief that she can't control but for now, she needs to see him, to make sure he doesn't remember or else she could loose everything. Or else she could loose Henry.

She arrives at the hospital within a few minutes and instantly, she catches sight of Whale.

"He's in this room," he says heading towards said room. "He's a bit shaken up, mumbling none sense of some curse and his daughter being safe.

Regina's blood freezes.

 _No_.

She arrives in front of the room and glances inside. He's there. He's asleep but he's moving, obviously troubled in his sleep. He's alive.

 _God, he's alive._

Regina can't fight the tears that pool in her eyes at the thought. She knows him waking up has everything to do with the Savior being in town and that therefore it means her curse slowly breaking but… He's alive and she's so happy.

"I want to be left alone with him. Don't let anyone bother me," she orders Whale and the blonde man simply nods as she puts a shy hand on the door handle.

She slowly pushes the door open and steps inside the room. Now closer to him, she notices how pale he looks and also sweaty. She walks up to him and pulls a chair by his side, sitting on it. She lets her eyes wander on his body until they find his fingeting hand. She raises hers tentatively and grabs his gently, pressing her thumb against his flesh. He's warm. Such a different sensation from that time she found him at the side of road.

She looks back at his face and clamps her teeth around her lower lip.

Suddenly, the man's eyes flash open and he's looking at her, warily. Regina goes to let his hand go in panic but the prince holds on to it, grabbing it tightly with as much strength as his body allows him to use.

"David," she whispers, unable to keep the tears from falling.

He doesn't answer, simply looks into her eyes and he's crying too and that's all she needs. He knows… He remembers.

"What happened?" The man asks and she lets out a wry chuckle, glancing at their joined hands. "The cu -curse," he mutters and she blinks back her remaining tears. "You cast it, didn't you?"

"I had no choice," she whispers.

"I could have made you happy, Regina."

She almost laughs at that. They spent one night -one night together and Snow was pregnant with his child… They were married and she -well she was nothing. Nothing but an evil queen with a vendetta.

"No you couldn't have," she replies and it's the truth and he knows it.

"Was it worth it?" He asks after a beat, "Are you happy?"

The only thing that crosses her mind right this instant is Henry, her little prince and she gives him a small smile.

"I was… for a while."

"I have to find Snow… everyone. I have to tell them… You know I have to."

She doesn't reply to that, simply looks at him.

"Promise me one thing," she demands after a while.

"What?"

"Promise me not to forget that beneath the Evil Queen… beneath her, there's a person and… promise not to forget about her."

"I could never forget her even when I wanted to," he whispers earnestly and she smiles.

"I'm sorry, David," she lets out then and she pulls out the needdle from her coat's pocket. She holds his eyes, a sad smile gracing her lips as she fights the tears. "But I can't lose him."

He frowns at that but there's no time for him to do much more as the pointy thing pricks his finger. His hand then goes numb around hers and she watches his eyes flutter before closing.

 _An eternal slumber._

"I'm sorry, David."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's Day 4. (No day 3 for me. I wasn't too inspired). I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review._

 _Set in an AU verse I'm working on called From Friendship with Love._

 _Tw: mention of abuse (just to be safe)_

 **Day 4:** **No Curse Storybrooke AU**

 _April 1978, Storybrooke._

There are those kind of days in life when one wonders if they could simply ever be enough.

Today's that kind of day for Regina and as the young girl runs down the streets of Storybrooke towards a place she knows she'll be safe, she wonders what she's ever done for her mother to hate her so much, what can she do to be a better daughter, the daughter Cora would want.

The young girl brings a shaky hand to her swollen cheek, a pool of tears gathering in her eyes and blearing her vision as images of her mother slapping her earlier invades her mind.

Her ears are still ringing and she's getting closer and closer to wanting to throw up with each steps she takes, a reaction to the incessant pounding of her head against her skull. Still, the pain is nothing compared to the one she's feeling in her chest.

After a couple of minutes, she finally catches sight of the Nolan's farm and an immediate feeling of safety shrouds her body. The brunette wipes away her tears and licks the ones that has been caught in between her lips before stepping inside the property.

It's still early in the morning and she knows exactly where David is at this time, on a Sunday. She skirts the small house towards the back yard and a loud sigh of relief followed by a choking sound leaves her mouth when she finally glimpses at him, petting the sheep.

"Hi Regina," David greets, happy to see his friend.

He gets out of the pen, closing it behind him and trotting towards her. However, he's stopped dead in his tracks when he notices the look on the girl's face. The boy frowns watching her intensely until his eyes fall on the bruise on her cheek. David swallows hard, his heart tightening in his chest.

"We had a fight," Regina blubbers, almost choking on a tear. "I broke a vase and I…"

She doesn't finish her sentence, her heart too heavy to do so, and she simply lets the tears fall quietly, her body shaking with each sobs.

"I'm so sorry Regina," the boy consoled, taking her hand in his.

"I just don't know why she doesn't like me," the brunette continues, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Come, let's go into the barn," he tells her, holding tight onto her hand and the girl acquiesces silently, following him.

Once inside, they both sit down against a bale of hay, the cows looking at them with curiosity before going back to their routine.

The two children stayed silent for a while, Regina focused on an invisible spot on the ground as she played with her fingers.

"Your daddy wasn't there?" She hears David ask softly and she nods.

"He stayed to calm her down and told me to go play outside," she says, eyes still down.

There's another small pause settling between them and she feels David's hand gently squeezing her shoulder. She looks up at him, the corner of her mouth tucking to form a fleeting smile.

"I don't like it when you cry," the boy voices, tears of his own gathering in his eyes. "It's not fair. I wish we could run away together, get you far from her..." His voice breaks on the last word and he lowers his gaze.

Regina's lip trembles and she bits it to force herself not to cry. She takes her friend's hand in hers, gently motioning him to look at her.

"But you can't leave your mommy. And I don't want to leave my daddy either," the girl says, smiling sadly.

"I know. I just wish I could keep you from ever crying again…It hurts me there," David admits, a hand on his heart.

Suddenly, an idea pops into his mind and he opens his eyes wide in excitement.

"What if we get married?"

Regina immediately looks up, frowning with her lips parted in confusion.

"Married?" She repeats, wondering if she's heard him well. "Like the grown-ups?"

"Yes," David exclaims, already jumping on his feet. "If we're married I can protect you from her. You'd come to live here with me and my mommy but you'd still get to see your daddy."

"But -Can we do that?" Regina asks timidly, standing up in turn.

"Why not?! If the grown-ups can do it, why can't we?" He beams happily and the brunette can't help but chuckle a little, her heart already feeling lighter.

David smiles before looking around. A pleased "ah" leaves his mouth when he finds what he's been looking for. He trots towards the window and grabs a piece of wire that's been hanging next to it. Carefully wrapping it around his finger, he shapes it into a ring and runs back to his friend.

"My mommy told me that to get married you have to give a ring to the girl and you have to," he takes the girl's hand in his, "put it around her finger," he whispers, running his tongue on his lips as he carefully does so, "like this."

Regina looks down at her hand and she finds herself grinning softly at the sight of the grey handcrafted object around her finger.

"Does that mean we're married?" She asks before tucking her lips inside her mouth, shyly.

"I think so," David replies, eyes brightening at the realisation.

He glances up at her and a careful smile appears on his lips.

"Does that make you happy?"

Regina immediately nods, chuckling with joy.

"Thank you," she tell him, happily.

"What's going on in here?" A teasing voice interrupts them and the two children look up to find David's mother at the entrance of the barn.

"Mommy," David exclaims, running towards her. "Regina and I are married."

"Are you, now?" The woman asks in surprise, tousling her boy's hair.

"Mmh," David acquiesces. "I gave her a ring."

To illustrate his words, Regina raises her hand timidly and Ruth lets out a cackle at the sight.

"You did indeed," she says amusedly, walking towards her son's best friend. "Do your parents know you're here?" She asks gently and the brunette's smile immediately fades. "I see…" Ruth mutters, a pang in her chest. "What's that on your face, darling?" She asks suddenly, her eyes catching the swelling of the girl's cheek.

Regina absently brings a hand to her face before turning to hide her wound, almost shameful.

"Her mommy was mean again," David tells his mother in a whisper.

"Not mean," Regina interrupts, lowering her gaze. "She's just…I'm not a good enough daughter."

"Hey, don't say this," Ruth says putting a finger under the brunette's chin. "You are a very good girl." She assures, gazing into her eyes gently.

"Why doesn't she love me then?" The girl inquires, tears starting to fill her eyes again.

"You're making her cry again, mommy. Stop!" David interrupts them, taking Regina's hand. "That's why we got married. Now, Regina can live with us. So even if her mother doesn't love her, we can love her and she'll never cry again," he says, watching the girl happily and she smiles a little.

"Oh sweetie…I wish it were that simple but it doesn't work like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first, you're too young to get married and until the contrary is ruled in court, Regina has to stay with her parents," Ruth explains to him, watching them with empathy.

"But she hurts her," David insists, sad eyes locked into his mother's, his lower lip already quivering.

"Well, the police…"

"No," Regina cuts instantly as soon as the word leaves the woman's mouth, "Not the police. Please, I don't want…I…"

"It's alright, sweetheart. No police, I get it," Ruth reassures her, rubbing her arms soothingly so she can calm down. "What about we go inside, I'll tend to your cheek and make you both some fresh juice with the apples that David picked this morning, what do you think?"

The brunette nods, sniffing as she wipes her running nose with the back of her hand.

"Let's go then," Ruth says, straightening up.

She lifts the girl to take her in her arms and holds out her free hand for David to grab.

Tomorrow, she'll go to the station. She knows there are very little chance they'd do much since Cora is the mayor and therefore, a very powerful woman but, Regina's young and scared and despite everything, she loves her mother dearly…Somebody has to protect her or at least try to do so and if she has to, Ruth will gladly be that person.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 5 of EC week (at last!). Sorry this took so long but I was out these past two days and it's been complicating to find time to write. But, it's here.

 _David was never in a coma in this story. He and Regina started being friends a little after she adopted Henry and deep feelings were involved. Before you ask, I might do a little sequel to that OS with another one picking up just after (or a little before) the curse break. I have some ideas so it's just a matter of time. Maybe I'll publish it once EC week will be over. In any case, enough babbling. Enjoy the reading._

Beware: Rating M

 **Day 5: David and Regina are married during the curse**

The sun was barely peeking through the taupe heavy curtains of the master bedroom. Outside, the rain was pouring. It'd been that way all of yesterday afternoon but it'd stopped through the night only to start right up again this morning.

In all honesty, the brunette lying on the bed couldn't care less about the rain falling outside. Not when one arm was resting heavily around her waist, its owner's chest pressed against her naked back.

Regina smiled. She couldn't help it. She cuddled more into the embrace, opening her eyes slightly. Almost instinctively, as if to make sure it was still right where she'd left it, she let her glance lower to her left hand and fall on the silver ring wrapped around her finger. Yesterday wasn't just another rainy day in Storybrooke. Yesterday, she got married to a man she never thought she'd ever fall in love with yet here she was.

"'Morning," the man mumbled against her jawline before nibbling at it.

The mayor of Storybrooke bit her lower lip, her rear pressing harder against his waist. She ran her tongue over her upper teeth before answering with a hoarse "morning" of her own.

David. She'd married David Nolan. Also known, in another world that no longer exists, as Prince Charming. Even if that'd never been an actual plan of hers, she couldn't deny the irony in the fact that she was sleeping next to Snow White's prince and that sufficed to make a small but satisfying smirk appear on her face. However, today wasn't about that insipid princess. Today, she was… (would she dare say it?) happy.

A tear escaped her eye as she let out a small chuckle.

"What is it?" David asked, this time more alert.

She shook her head and turned around in the embrace to face him. His blue eyes were open, looking right into her eyes with a small flash of concern that she quickly made disappear by smiling at him widely.

"Nothing. I -I'm just glad yesterday wasn't just a trick of my imagination."

The blonde man smiled, tilting his head back into the pillow. He brought a hand up and stroke her cheek gently.

"Oh no Mrs. Nolan," (Regina felt butterflies in her stomach at the appellation and she blushed) "no tricks. It was all real."

"It means that you still love me?"

David chuckled before leaning to press a kiss to her lips.

"I love you more than love, Regina," he whispered, his breath caressing her lips and her heart missed a beat.

She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the moment. When she opened them back, David was still looking at her with that smile of his, that smile that used to make her roll her eyes amusedly in the early times of their relationship, when they were just friends.

Despite, the fact that she'd have had rather die than be social with the former prince at the time, she'd soon realized that apart from her job and her son who was all her life but still, she didn't have much going on and talking to an actual adult about other things than budget cuts and the latest power outage...It was nice. He was nice. David. Much nicer than what her souvenirs of him told her. She'd fought for a while. Against the growing feelings she'd been started to develop. It was a crazy idea. The Evil Queen and Prince Charming. It was doomed to end in pain. But one day, after having spent the day together at the park, he had gently grabbed her arm just as she'd been entering her house, a sleeping Henry in her arms. He'd then smiled and had replaced a lock of her hair behind her ear. (Up until this day she could still remember what she'd felt when he'd done that. The shivers down her spine, the pleasing feeling down in her lower belly…) "I wish to date you Regina," he'd said simply, "like actually date you. Take you out to dinner without Henry. Not that I don't love him, you know I do." He'd sighed, closing her eyes briefly before carrying on. "I want to take you for a walk down the beach at sunset and eat those rocky roads that I know deep down you love so will you…" He'd chuckled nervously, running his fingers into his hair. "Will you date me?"

She'd say yes. Before she could stop herself. And after an entire day spent of second guessing that decision, pet talking herself into breathing in, ("It'll be alright") before entering another long hour of utter panic when she'd realized that it could end for than bad for her and she could lose everything, she'd finally met with him at a restaurant on Main Street, Granny having offered to look after Henry for her. Some people weren't as unlikable as she thought they were back in the Enchanted Forest. Some weren't unlikable at all.

She smiled at David biting her lower lip. She let her hands wander up his chest and gently pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of him, her knees at each side of his waist.

"Show me," she said simply, pushing against his hip and the man let out a breath.

They were barely clothed. After all, yesterday had been their honeymoon. He had on his boxer briefs and she only wore a backless dark blue night gown so thin that the sole caress of its fabric against the pink spots on her breasts sufficed to harden her nipples making them easily noticeable. She bit her lip harder, arching her back and the man groaned some more. She smirked.

"Show me how much you love me."

She didn't have to ask him twice and soon, he lifted up his chest and crashed his mouth on hers, his right hand behind her head. Regina smiled through the kiss but it soon faltered when her lips parted for some air and David took that opportunity to deepen the embrace, his tongue meeting hers. And she moaned. A deep and throaty sound escaping her throat as the arousal grew.

The blonde man sat up, adjusting her position on his lap but without breaking their kiss. He let their tongues dance together as he placed a hand in the small of her back pushing her against him.

He was hard already. His cock already begging to be freed, begging from the brunette's expert hand to wrap around it and rub it.

"Oh Regina," David whispered and she smiled running her fingers into his dark blonde hair.

She abandoned his hair and let her fingers wander on his arms until they reached his hands. She parted from him, but barely and looked into his eyes. She slowly placed the strong hands on her thighs and gently led them up, under the skirt of her gown.

David tensed up even more and against her wetness, she felt him growing and growing harder. He took the hint though and without wasting a second, he lifted the hem of her dress to pull it up, revealing the gorgeous brunette's body. And man, wasn't she a wonder. More and more beautiful with each and every seconds passing by.

The blonde man parted from her, unable not to ogle at her and she blushed, her heart missing a beat.

"Do you like it?" She asked, her voice more timid than she'd intended but it didn't matter.

"You're so beautiful," he let out with a raspy voice, his hand back behind her head as he leaned in for a kiss.

While his right hand was dancing with her locks, the other one took care of her breasts, cupping one in it, gently weighing it.

Regina closed her eyes, arching her back. The blonde man rubbed his thumb over her nipple, rolling it, pinching it. She moaned, groaned really, grinding him. She was wet already. He could feel it despite the fabric of his briefs but he would give out a kidney to be able to feel her more.

As if she was reading in his mind, or maybe because she didn't want him to be the only one to get to play, she tugged the rim of his boxers and pulled his cock out of them. She moaned anew, his lips now on her neck, sucking on her pulse.

"David," she whispered, her hand around him, slowly pumping him.

"Are you wet?" He asked despite knowing the answer. He stroked her sides before letting his hands rest on her lower belly, just above the area yearning for attention.

"Fuck," she let out, rocking her hips and he smirked, flipping her down on her back.

She let out a small cry of surprise before slapping a hand on her mouth to keep her quiet. She always let her bedroom door ajar in case Henry would call her in the middle of the night. Right this instant, she wished she hadn't.

David chuckled before grabbing her lower lip in between his teeth.

"Wet? Or not?" He asked again, teasing her with soft caresses.

"See for yourself," she replied and the man smirked.

He let himself slide down until his face was right at her sex's level. Regina swallowed hard, her head pressed hard against the bed and her eyes shut.

"Let's see," he whispered and she let out another surprised cry at his breath tickling her.

"David," she begged, her hand in his hair, jerking her hips away from the mattress and closer to the mouth that she wanted on her.

The blonde man smiled and he gently caressed the soft skin. He caressed everywhere, around the lips, on the crease formed with each thigh…everywhere but where she needed him and it was driving her mad.

"David, I swear…" Regina started, her hips rolling, "I'm going to kill you."

The man laughed again and she threw her head hard against the bed.

"Fuck!"

"What do you want?" David asked then. He dropped a soft kiss on her sex. "This?" He asked. Another kiss fell from his lips towards hers. "This or…" This time, he tucked his tongue out and licked her.

A loud moan escaped Regina's mouth at the sensation she'd been craving for.

"This, I guess," the man teased and a trail of cursed words left the woman's mouth. "Shh," he said gently, chuckling. He put his thumb on her button. "I got you," he let out before placing his tongue in between her lips.

Head thrown backwards, spine arched, toes curled into the sheets, eyes shut, hands grasping hard the man's hair, muffled chocked on noises leaving her mouth. She was already so close.

He licked her, lapped her up, teased her entrance in a way that sent shivers down from the top tip of her spine towards its bottom.

"Oh David," she whispers. "Fuck," she let out a little louder.

"You're so delicious," the man groaned, sucking on her clit.

Regina bit her lower lip. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it as a loud "yessss" escaped her mouth.

"Oh my God," the brunette breathed out letting the pillow fall and David emerged from in between her thighs.

"Hello there," he joked with a smirk.

"I hate you," she told him and he chuckled before grabbing her mouth into a messy kiss.

"No you don't."

She rolled her eyes but wrapped arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. She bit her lip and smirked a little.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" David asked, lifting a brow.

"I want you," she said simply before glancing down in between them at his dick. She looked up then and grinned. "All of you," she let out in a lower voice and a raspy sound left the man's throat.

"Then all of me you should have."

It barely took a second for his boxers to be flying out. They made love up until exhaustion. His cock was hard inside her, pumping in and out, one thumb teasing her clit, the other working on her nipple. It didn't take too long for her to be panting, out of breath, her teeth into the skin of David's shoulder as her body was shaken by another orgasm. For him, it took a little longer but he came as well, emptying himself inside her in one last blow.

The two newly-weds fell on the bed, completely worn out. Their breathing was jerky, their chest rising up and down. With a tilt of her head, Regina looked at him and she smiled. The rain was still pouring outside, a little more than earlier and soon it'd wake Henry up.

"Promise me one thing," she asked and David looked at her.

"What?" He demanded, rolling to his side.

"Promise me that we will never stop fucking like this."

The man chuckled and she grinned.

"Oh well," he started bringing her closer to him. "That, I can assure you," he said finally before kissing her.

She smiled against his lips but they were interrupted by a thud in the sky followed by a scared "mommy" coming from the room next to hers.

David chuckled.

"You go get the boy, I'll get the breakfast ready."

Regina looked at him with her two eyebrows raised.

"Hey," David let out, pocking her playfully. "I can cook some decent breakfast."

"Uh-huh," the brunette replied, mockingly before grabbing her gown and putting it on.

She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body.

"Mommy," Henry shouted again.

"I'm coming sweetheart. I'm right here," she said before pushing the door more open. She turned towards David who was putting on some pants. "I'll be downstairs quickly. Don't burn anything in the meantime," she teased and the man struck his tongue out causing her to chuckle.

Regina arrived in the blue bedroom and found Henry sat on his bed. Upon seeing his mother peeking through the ajar door, the four-year-old boy grinned instantly, bouncing on his knees.

Another rumble was heard and he froze a little.

"Mommy," he called, beckoning her to come closer with his tiny hand as he looked at the window with a frown.

"I'm here, my little prince, "Regina said sitting on the bed and Henry crawled on her lap, wrapping his arms around her neck.

The brunette smiled, rubbing his back through his shirt.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked and he parted, nodding at her.

"Yes, mommy. With Mr. Bunny," he said taking his light purple stuffed bunny (it'd been love at first sight from the very second he'd seen it on the store shelf last year) and letting himself fall on the bed with a chuckle.

Regina grinned before lying next to him for their daily morning snuggles. Henry pressed himself against his mother, Mr. Bunny between them.

"Like that, he won't be cold," Henry explained and his mother nodded, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"So, how many snuggles for today?" The brunette asked.

The boy looked up at her and thought for a second. Then, he raised both hands and all of his fingers lifted. "Like that," he said happily and Regina chuckled.

"That much," she exclaimed. "We better start now," she said pulling him tight against her, arms wrapped around him and he giggled.

Nine (and a couple of extras) morning snuggles later; Regina was getting down the stairs with a chatting Henry on her hip.

"And you were flying on Dumbo's back," she repeated with wide eyes and he nodded proudly.

"Up towards the stars, mommy," he continued, telling her his dream.

"Wow, that's very high."

"Mmh," Henry said as they arrived in the kitchen to find a busy David.

Regina smiled at the sight of _her husband_ (she bit her lip and blushed) going around all the cupboards. On the counter there were some eggs and flour and…

"Are you trying to make pancakes?" She asked.

"Not trying. Succeeding."

The brunette laughed, walking towards him and kissing his shoulder blade. He turned around and smiled before locking their lips.

"No," Henry interrupted them, pushing David away.

Regina frowned and looked at her boy's frowned eyebrows and pursed lips.

"You can't do that, honey," she explained, gently, "That's not very nice."

"Why is he here?" he pouted and she sighed.

"I explained to you, yesterday, you remember? David and I are married now, you know?! We were all three of us at mommy's office and he gave me a ring…" She raised her hand to show him and he scrunched his nose. "You remember? You were all happy and you gave me flowers with David." She looked at the bouquet of pink lilies and daisies standing proudly in the middle of the table.

"You're s'band and wife?" He said after a while and both she and David chuckled.

"We're husband and wife." (God, it still made her heart melt. They were husband and wife.)

"Ok," Henry said then. "But not too many kisses. It's yuk and you're _my_ mommy," he told her seriously, letting his head fall on her shoulder and she closed her eyes briefly.

She looked at David, mouthing a "sorry" and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's ok. Don't worry buddy, I won't steal away your mommy. I promise," he said rubbing Henry's back. "And maybe some pancakes could win over your heart?"

Instantly, Henry looked up at him. Regina chuckled.

"Pancakes?" Henry asked, curiously.

"Uh-huh," David nodded. "That is if I manage to find the pan," he let out, sighing.

"Second cupboard from left," Regina said.

The man opened it and huffed.

"There you are."

"Mommy, David's making pancakes."

"So I've heard. So we're just going to sit down there." She walked over to the table and sat down on a chair. "And watch the man work. If you need a hand…"

"Nope. I'm all good…I think."

Regina grinned, biting her lip. She looked down at Henry and smiled at him.

Yes, she could say it: she was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

And here's Day 6. I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts. It's always nice to read.

 _Snow, Henry and Regina are at the library searching for a way to bring Hook back to life while David, Emma and the pirate are following some tracks in the forest. Regina goes to the diner the grab something to eat for Snow, Henry and she but before leaving she goes to the restroom. On the way, she meets James. (In this OS, there's no Robin/Regina)_

 **Day 6: James kisses Regina in the Underworld**

She needed a little break anyway. Going through all those books to find a way to bring Hook back from the dead was stirring up some bad memories. She'd spent so many nights hoping that with all those lessons with Rumple she'd find some sort of spell to bring her beloved Daniel back to life only to have the old sorcerer assure that such thing was impossible that she couldn't fight the bitter feeling that rose in her throat.

She was mad. No. She was disappointed, beaten-up. How would her life have turned out had Daniel and she been reunited? She wouldn't have had her son.

A small smile tucked the corner of her lips. She wouldn't have had her son and she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

She sighed a little before looking up at the Blind Witch preparing the two cups of coffee and the cocoa she'd ordered. The blonde woman was here because of her and a certain feeling of guilt woke inside of her. Of course, the woman had been vile. Eating children and such but maybe, she could have gotten a chance at redemption like she had.

Regina closed her eyes briefly, shaking her head.

"Not everyone deserves redemption," she told herself quietly, chasing away the feeling of guilt but when she looked around the diner, at all the customers, all these souls…She knew for a fact that most had been sent here because of her and most, certainly didn't deserve such fate.

The queen let out an angry sigh and stood up from the stool.

"Hey, your order, your Majesty," the witch informed from behind the counter.

"A second," Regina answered, heading towards the restroom.

A frown appeared on her face as she caught David appearing from the backdoor.

"David? What are you doing here?" she asked, in surprise. "Weren't you with Emma and the pirate following some tracks in the forest?"

"Oh, right," the man said, a rapid flash of confusion in his eyes before a smirk reached his lips. "I was asked to look for you," he explained after a beat, walking closer to her.

The brunette's brows furrowed and she shifted a bit on her feet, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?"

The man's smirk grew wider and with no warning, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her into a kiss.

She was surprised at first. No, she was outraged and was ready to send the brash prince flying but an unexpected sound left her throat and the next thing she knew… she was responding the kiss.

Her tensed fists relaxed and she let her palms rest over the blonde man's chest.

He became braver and one of his hand slid to reach the small of her back. He was hard. She could feel him against her thighs and although her brain was screaming to her to stop this nonsense right this second, it was like she'd lost all her will.

She wondered for a minute where this was coming from. This kiss. His sudden stunt. David and she had never been intimate. It wasn't that the thought hadn't crossed her mind or his for that matter. It had. Even back in the Enchanted Forest, she'd noticed how his eyes would linger on her body, on her curves and it did use to send some pleasing chills down her spine. And in Storybrooke, when Snow and Emma had been sucked into Jefferson's hat…There'd been a kiss. Just a kiss. A chaste one, (definitely chaster than what they were doing now, she realized as his tongue invaded her mouth only to run around hers and damn, that felt good. That felt so good). But, it had never gone further than that. It'd been a moment of weakness and they'd silently agreed to never do it again. He'd have never done this to Snow. His wife. His true love…

That was when it hit her. But too late.

"Regina?! What are you doing?" A woman's voice rose.

The queen jerked away from the man and turned around only to see two confused look and one teasing one (no surprise in to whom that last one belonged to. The pirate wasn't even trying to keep his chuckles quiet).

Regina clenched her jaw, embarrassment reaching the apple of her cheeks. She didn't know what was the most mortifying. The fact that she'd let that brat, James kiss her or that she'd responded to it because some twisted part of her brain thought that it was David.

"Surprised, brother?" James spoke behind her as he slid a hand to her back and she spurned it, sending him a warning look. "I've always fantasized about the queen. A shame I died before I could make a move… But it's never too late," he said looking at her with mischief. "I'm sure she feels amazing."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek so hard she was certain she could feel a bit of blood.

"We should go," she said sharply, "Snow and Henry are waiting for us at the library."

…

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. That kiss that his brother and Regina had shared… It made no sense. James fantasizing over Regina, made sense. Who wouldn't? After all, he was still struggling with this predicament himself at times.

The Prince closed her eyes briefly, sighing as he closed another book and tossed it to the side.

But, Regina?! Why would she answer to his advances? He was pretty sure all the adjectives he'd heard her use to describe his twin were nothing but insults. "Insolent brat" and "useless brag" were some of them. So how?

"David?"

"Mmh?" the prince let out and he looked up to find his wife looking at him curiously. He cleared his throat, straightening up. "What is it?"

"Regina's been asking you for that pile of books for an entire minute," the woman mocked gently. "It seems you were stuck in another world."

"Oh," he breathed, turning his head to meet Regina's eyes.

She averted them almost instantly. Was she embarrassed? He wondered.

"Here," he told her, picking up the books and giving them to her.

"Thank you," she said simply, going back to her seat next to Henry and he sighed deciding that he should focus on looking for something to get them all out of this place safe and sound…and alive.

…

She couldn't sleep. She'd stirred up in bed for a good ten minutes before deciding to just give up and get out in order not to wake Henry up with all her movings and sighings.

That was how she'd found herself in the Charmings' kitchen -well the Underworld version of their kitchen- an empty glass of water in between her palms.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

The woman jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice. She immediately felt the embarrassment rising as she watched David walk around the bar to open the fridge for the bottle of water.

"No." She cleared her throat, ridding her voice of its hoarseness before repeating, "no."

"What's been keeping you up?" he asked and he didn't seem all that interesting in her night struggles. He was just making conversation which meant that he was probably not going to ask about that kiss he'd witnessed. Good.

"Nothing. It's not really a place where sleeping comes easily."

A chuckle left the prince's lips and he nodded.

"I can't argue with that," he said sitting next to her with his bottle of water.

He grabbed her glass from her hands and pour the clear liquid in it before bringing it to his lips.

"You know, there are other glasses."

He shrugged, drinking the water straight and putting the glass down. The blonde man sighed a little and stretched his back.

"What about you?" Regina decided to ask. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know, really. It's like my brain doesn't want to go to rest."

She smirked. Couldn't help it.

"It's afraid if it calls it a night it won't be able to start up again tomorrow."

He pushed her playfully with his elbow, muttering a "very funny" under his breath and she grinned.

A pin dropped then,

"So, why were you kissing my brother?"

The brunette sighed before taking the bottle of water from him and bringing it directly to her lips, cursing inwardly as she silently wished it was whiskey.

"Regina," David tried again, gently.

"I thought it was you."

"Oh."

"I know," the queen said before closing her eyes, her shoulders dropping.

Silence again.

"So…You want to kiss me…"

Regina turned to look at him and she laughed soon followed by him.

"I don't know. I'm trying to understand," the prince said raising his hands and she shook her head.

She bit her lip, regaining her serious.

"I do. Sometimes," she admitted as she found a sudden interest for the lines of her hands.

There was another silence.

"I think about it as well…sometimes." _Often._

The brunette looked up at him, surprised.

"Well, you're not terrible looking and we did kiss once and… I don't know… It's like sometimes I miss the sensation."

"It was a nice sensation," she remembered with a small smile.

"Nicer than my brother?" David inquired, lifting a brow.

Regina smirked. "Is that jealousy, I'm hearing Charming?"

"No," he huffed. "I'm just…curious."

"You're a better kisser. Rest assure."

He smiled with satisfaction and she rolled her eyes.

"Would it be bad if…"

Regina looked at him earnestly. "You're married," she told him.

"I know…"

"So yes, us kissing again definitely is a bad idea."

"I know. I…I'm sorry."

"That's ok."

He sighed.

"I should probably go back to try and sleep. Maybe my brain will agree to shut down for her few hours," David said standing up.

The brunette chuckled.

"At its own risk," she warned teasingly.

He smiled.

"Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight David," she told him and he looked at her for a moment and she saw his gaze flicker to her lips.

It was brief, subtle. He didn't linger and she could tell he immediately felt bad for it so she simply reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

He smiled and walked away, his fingers holding onto hers maybe a bit longer than necessary.

 _Maybe in another life._


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 7: Crossover AU (Pick your favorite TV show/book/movie and write David and Regina as characters in it, or as replacement of characters)**

Day 7 is the 2nd chapter of my on-going AU: The Countess of Monte Cristo so check it out.


	7. Chapter 7

And here's the last day. I hope you enjoyed those OS.

Thank you to Manon for reading this for me.

 **Day 8: Outside Observer: EC from Henry's and Snow's POV**

 ** _Henry's POV_**

He knew exactly when it'd started to change.

It'd first been the way he'd look at her. With confused and curious eyes as if he was suddenly facing a woman he was just starting to realize was more than her evil moniker. It was the way she was tending to him - Henry, the way she cared about him… was that what had made his grandfather slowly look at her like a person? A human being.

Then, there were touches. Subtle, never in his presence. But he would sometimes walk in on them and catch him, hand against her cheek, wiping tears she'd quickly hide away as soon as her son would make his presence known.

The touches had started with Daniel - his mom's first love. When he'd come back only to die again. She'd tried to keep her sadness at bay, trying not to alarm her son but he knew. He hadn't said anything, though. It was still all too complicated between them. His mother, the Evil Queen…who she really was…And yes, maybe he was still mad and hurt. So, he hadn't tried to be there for her, hadn't tried to understand who this man, this Daniel really meant to her. But David had been there. He had understood. Without words needed he'd seen the woman beneath the shell, beneath all the power and magic and he'd found himself ready to be a friendly ear, a shoulder on which she could let her tears fall. "It's ok, Regina. You can let go. It's just you and me. No one will know," Henry had heard his grandfather say once.

One day though, it'd all changed. Henry hadn't really paid much attention to it, he'd been too busy with the joy of being reunited with his other mom, Emma, and his _grandma_ , Snow. He'd been too sucked up in his own happiness to notice that the prince and the queen had suddenly taken their distance.

Then life had happened. Storybrooke life had happened and he was being sent away to New York with no memories.

But he'd come back. And his memories had eventually come back as well. The prince and the queen, as for them, were undeniably closer. Maybe spending one year under the same roof had been beneficial for them. There had been touches again. Amical touches. Jokes even, and Henry couldn't deny the joy that was filling his heart every time the sound of his mother's laugh would reach his ears. With time, however, he was becoming more aware of how these touches lingered. A hand on an arm, or how body balance tended to make one lean towards the other's. It'd made him frown in confusion but he hadn't dwelled too much on it. His grandfather and his mother were getting along and he was finally starting to have the family he'd always dreamt of. He was happy.

The day he realized that his mother had feelings for David remained unclear. He guessed it had been a progressive realization but it'd really hit him when the Wicked Witch had kidnapped his baby uncle causing David to storm out of the room with one goal: get his son back no matter what. The look of utter fear on his mother's face when she'd tried to reason him…It couldn't be mistaken.

Henry hadn't mentioned it. He'd kept it to himself for two months until he couldn't anymore. That day, he'd found them both sat outside Granny's, looking into emptiness, just enjoying each other's presence, a smile of contentment on both their faces. And with that, he just knew.

When they'd gotten home, he'd asked his mom to stay with him a little longer. "I wanna cuddle a little if you don't mind. Like we did when I was a kid," he'd asked timidly, and she'd smiled, nodding happily before lying down next to him.

He'd kept quiet for a while, trying to figure out what he could say or how he could say it. He'd sighed out of frustration and his mom had gently asked him what was the matter.

"I think you're in love with David," he'd blurted out.

She hadn't replied and despite having his back facing her, he was easily able to imagine the look of incomprehension on her face. He'd chewed on his lips nervously and had pivoted to face her.

She'd been confused as it could have been expected, and he could tell she was having trouble finding words to reply to his statement so he'd simply carried on.

"It's ok, mom. I just- I think he loves you too and I don't think either of you have realized it yet but…I think you are."

A wry chuckle and she'd shaken her head, straightening up and stretching her spine.

"Henry, where are you getting this from?" She'd asked calmly though the vein on her forehead was pounding.

He'd shrugged.

"Just by looking at you two."

"Sweetheart, David and I…" She'd shaken her head, the wheels in her brain turning.

She'd been taken aback but most of all, she'd been embarrassed. As if she'd just been caught red-handed. Henry had tried a smile, taking her hand in his and she'd looked down at the joined limbs then back at him.

She'd cleared her throat.

"David and I are friends, baby. That's all there is. Plus, he is married…Why would you even say something like that?"

"Because I'm not a baby anymore and I know how this stuff works… And I know that sometimes things in real life are not like in the books… Maybe grandpa and grandma aren't meant to be together."

"And he's meant to be with me? The Evil Queen?" She'd asked as if this was the most absurd thing in the world and it'd hurt him a little.

"You're not the Evil Queen anymore and I'm not just making things up. I've seen you."

"What you've seen is two people…yes, spending time together but it couldn't be more platonic than that. I can assure you."

"But mom…"

She'd cut him with a raise of her hand and had closed her eyes briefly.

"Drop it Henry, please." She'd looked back at him and he'd noticed the water in her eyes. She'd blinked the tears away, quickly. "Baby, David and I are just friends. And everyone's happy the way things are, I can assure you."

He hadn't answered back. He'd sighed in frustration but had done as he'd been told and had dropped it…At least for that day.

The following night, he was spending it at his grandparents and mom's. Snow and Emma had left to go spend a night out with Ruby, from what he'd gathered so he'd been left alone with David.

"Gramps?" He'd asked and the man had looked from the TV at him with a grin.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… What do you think of my mom?"

The man had opened his eyes a little, the muscles of his mouth forming a surprised "o".

"I don't know… What do you mean?"

"What do you think of her? As a person."

"Huh…" the man had thought for a second. "She's really different than who she used to be. Well," he'd paused again and a caring smile had appeared on his face. "I guess she isn't all that different. She's just allowing more people to see the good in her. She's a good mother," he'd pointed out, looking at Henry suggestively and the boy had smiled. "That was the first thing I noticed about her after the curse broke and the first thing that opened my eyes, I guess. She's… She's quite something. She's even funny at times which was a surprise." He'd chuckled. "She is strong. She truly is a strong woman and brave and she cares. Not a lot of people realize that but she does. She cares a lot."

His grandfather had stayed quiet for a while, contemplating silently his own answer with a blissful smile before snapping his head back to Henry.

"Why?"

Henry had pursed his lips in wonder before deciding to be as honest as he'd been with his mother.

"I think my mom likes you."

David had frowned.

"I think you like her as well and in a non-platonic way. She," he'd cut as he'd noticed that David was about to deny. "She is scared though and she isn't sure. I just… It's you guys' life but I want you all to be happy. Grandma, my moms, you…every one. If my mom is… If you think you'll be happier with her, I think you should tell her and you should tell grandma…make things right, you know?"

The man had stayed silent and Henry had sighed.

"I just… I'm just saying, I think that my mom likes you and if you like her too, you should maybe try something."

It took weeks but something happened confirming to Henry that he wasn't completely crazy, that he hadn't dreamt all those touches between his grandpa and mom, that there were indeed some feelings between the two. David and Snow had decided to take a break.

It wasn't all clear as to what had happened for the people of Storybrooke, but for Henry it was. So when, the next day, David showed up at the mansion and asked to talk to his mom, Henry knew that he needed to left them alone… _kinda_.

They were in the kitchen and he hid in the foyer, not too far from the stairs in case he needed to climb them up quickly.

A lot of boring and basic chit-chat later, they finally arrived on the awaited topic.

"So…I left Snow."

"You did what?" His mom asked, eyes wide in shock as she looked at him.

"Oh, you didn't know. I… I thought you did. I mean…the entire town is talking about it."

There was a wry chuckle coming from the man's lips then, silence.

Henry chewed on his thumb nervously before trying to move closer.

"I…"

David again, the boy recognized the voice.

"I left her for you."

Another silence. Short, this time.

"You left her for me?"

"I did… Regina, I think…No, I know. I'm in love with you. I have been for a while, I just hadn't realized it but I do now and I want… I want to give us a chance. Maybe we could be happy."

"You left your wife. _Snow White._ For _me! The Evil Queen!_ Are you insane?"

A pause.

"God, David. You have a son and you're Snow White and Prince Charming… Even in this world's books you're meant to be together and you're telling me that… You're crazy."

"Regina, tell me you don't love me and I will walk away."

"I… You…"

Henry bit his lip harder, his heart pounding so hard in his chest, he thought it'd escape.

"You should go David. Don't bring me into whatever middle age crisis you're having. I want no part in it."

And on that, she left the kitchen towards the living room without even noticing him against the wall. The boy sighed, his shoulders dropping. He caught sight of David and the man simply gave him a sad shrug before leaving the house.

So much for trying to help people.

 ** _Snow White's POV:_**

She was devastated and angry and… she was just sad. And the last thing she wanted was to see him, even less talk to him but when she caught sight of him, sat by the bar with that look of pain on his face… she just couldn't bear it.

"One glass of water, please," she asked the waitress, sitting next to her hus -her soon-to-be former husband.

Snow swallowed the lump in her throat and thanked the girl when she gave her the glass.

"You look like hell," she observed, trying to sound detached though inside she just wanted to cry and ask him why he'd left her. _Why after so long… all they've been through? Just why?_

He chuckled a little and looked at her and she smiled.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Snow," David let out, closing his eyes.

"It's not because we're not a couple anymore that I can't be your friend, huh?" She asked, fighting the threatening tears and the man smiled at her sadly.

"I never meant to hurt you, you know?"

"I do. But you're hurt. And since you're the one who left me…it can't be what's causing you pain."

"Don't say that. We've been together a long time and I love you. I will always do and seeing…ending our relationship took a lot from me."

"David, I'm the one you left. Don't try to pity yourself." She told him without any hint of malice. She was just honest.

"You're right."

He sighed and she watched him drink a sip of whiskey.

"So, what is it? Is it the reason why you left me?"

"It is," the man admitted and she tried to ignore how her heart just suddenly dropped.

"Who is she?" She asked, almost choking on the last word.

David looked up, tears in his eyes and she wasn't able to hold back hers either _. So, there was a she_.

"It's Regina."

Snow closed her eyes, a wry chuckle leaving her lips.

"Snow," he tried, taking her hand but she spurned it.

"Of all people you had to fall in love with Regina?" She asked, more heartbroken than angry and he nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how it happened but…I just got to know her and…"

She laughed. Couldn't help but do it.

"You just got to know her," she repeated. "She's fascinating, isn't she?" The man nodded, a tear falling. "You understand me, now, don't you?! She's a hard woman not to love."

After her conversation with David and after spending a whole night crying and cursing that woman she still couldn't seem to hate despite everything, Snow decided to go to Regina's office.

Her stepmother was surprised to see her although she managed very well to hide it but Snow could read her. Now she could. After all these years…she knew her.

"Are you in love with him?"

Regina closed her eyes, standing up.

"Snow… I don't know what's gotten into him but…"

"Do you love him, Regina?" Snow repeated looking into the woman's eyes despite her attempt at averting them. "God, you do," the brunette let out, choking on a sob.

"He's your husband. And he's… I'm the Evil Queen and…"

"No!" Snow cut harshly and Regina look at her taken aback. "You don't get to hide behind that title. You don't get to use it as your excuse to not be happy and make others miserable. He loves you. He really does and I don't know how I missed it…"

She closed her eyes, tears falling on her cheeks.

"I can't even blame him," she let out, looking back at her. "How can I? He got to meet the real you and no one knows better than me how hard it is not to love you once we get a glimpse of your heart."

"Snow…"

"But I blame you… I blame you if you don't accept your feelings for him, if you turn on him because you're too much of a coward. This isn't because of me. I don't… I'm not in the way of you two anymore so don't be selfish, Regina and be happy."

Days passed by and she honestly thought she hadn't managed to convince Regina but then, one day, she was talking with Emma outside Granny's and David was just a few miles away with their son, talking with Henry and the brunette arrived.

"Hi sweetheart," she told Henry.

"Hi, mom."

"Can I talk to David a moment, please?"

"Huh sure."

She smiled and watched him walk towards she and Emma. She then turned her attention back to David.

Snow bit her lips and watched the two, silently.

"I…" Regina started before taking in a breath. "I didn't… I don't do this," she said, tears pooling in her eyes.

David took her hand and Snow couldn't help the tear that fell down her cheek.

"I want… I want to try -this."

The man smiled and pulled her right against his chest, mouth on hers.

Snow was smiling too. Through the pain and despite the heartache.

"I don't understand what's happening," Emma whispered next to her and she just shrugged at her daughter with a small smile.

Henry left their side to go to his mother and the brunette chuckled pulling him into a hug.

"I'm happy," the boy said and she smiled looking up at David.

"I love you," the man told her and there was no doubt for Snow that he meant every words.

Neal started to fuss in his stroller and David chuckled.

"Don't worry, I love you too."

"Here," Snow said, leaving Emma's side to go take Neal.

She paused and looked at Regina and gave her a satisfied nod. The older brunette smiled and Snow felt her take her hand. She looked down unable to keep the tears in. How long had she waited for them to be like this? Like family?

"I don't deserve you," Regina let out, genuinely.

"No you don't," Snow agreed with a smile. "But I want you in my life."

The former queen nodded before looking back at Henry, then at David. A grin reached her lips as the man put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's all I ever wanted," Snow found herself saying and Regina looked at her, "to see that smile back on your face…"

She choked on the last word and brought a hand to wipe her tears.

"Snow… I never wanted to hurt you…"

The girl raised a brow and she laughed.

"I mean… Not like that…not anymore. Not…"

"I know and it's ok. It'll take some time getting used to the both of you together but…I'm happy for you. I really am, Regina."

She gave the brunette's hand a squeeze before patting David's arm and ruffling Henry's hair. She then turned around back to Emma and both women entered Granny's with Neal.

Before closing the door, Snow stopped and glanced at the newly-formed couple and Henry. Regina was happy. Truly. That was all she ever wanted indeed… She just wished it didn't happened over her own heartbreak.


End file.
